


Jealous

by CamilleHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler sees a video on the internet, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Originally posted in my tumblr: http://obroseyslave.tumblr.com/

It was a saturday afternoon, and Tyler was bored. He would usually ask Dylan to go out, but he was nowhere to be found, so he grabbed his computer and started looking all of his social medias, in the look for some entertainment.

He spent half an hour looking, and looking, until he found something that catched his eye.

_ “omg, has anyone seen that video of Thomas and Dylan? They’re so cute, totally dating, plus. #Dylmas” _

Dylmas? What the fuck? What was _Dylmas_? And why did it have Dylan and some guy named Thomas on it? He started reading a few of the million of answers, and everytime he understood less.

_ “OF COURSE! ABSOLUTELY DATING! They’re amazing together :D” _

_ “Dylmas is OTP!” _

_ “OMG! THAT VIDEO IS SERIOUSLY THE FUCKING BEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN” _

_ “Thomas Brodie-Sangster + Dylan O’Brien= <3″ _

He finally found an URL that lead him to the video, and he found himself gripping the computer painfully hard, trying not to tear it apart with his hands.

He saw Dylan and a guy  _ (Apparently “Thomas Brodie-Sangster” who was disguinstly handsome, Tyler had to admit) _ leaning in for a kiss. The worse part is that Dylan backs up, but that idiot, disguinstly cute, stupid accent, awful blonde guy keeps leaning in.

He was angered. Why was Dylan doing that? Nobody is allowed to do that with Dylan, except himself. Just him. No one else. No even a fucking handsome blonde british boy.

He had a plan. Dylan was his, and he was going to take his claim.

 

Dylan got into the house, closed the door, and then turned around.

Tyler was sitting on a green chair, with a lamp hanging over his head, and what like a glass of whisky on his right hand.

-Wow, dude you really scared me–-

-Who’s Thomas?

-What? Emm, he’s my co-star in The Maze Runner, he plays Newt.

-Did you know that people likes you two together, as in, a romantic relationship?

-Wha–- Yeah, yeah, I know, but you know how fangirls are, they always do this kind of things.

-And did you know that there’s video of you two almost kissing all over the internet?

-Oh yeah, that video. We were just playing.

Tyler stood up and walked slowly towards Dylan.

-I don’t like playing with other guys like that.

-But we’re just friends, there’s nothing to worry about.- Dylan kept backing up until he hit a wall.

-I still don’t like it.

-Y-yeah, but–-

Tyler interrupted Dylan kissing him long and  _ hard _ .

-I don’t like you playing with other people like that Dylan. You’re mine, and other guys shouldn’t be allowed to get  _ that _ close to you.

-B-but–-

-And did you noticed that he kept going on? He was going to kiss you, that bastard was actually going to kiss you.

-Hey! Thomas is my friend and–-

-Don’t even try defending him, I’m not backing up on this Dylan. You’re mine, and I’m gonna show to you.

Tyler kissed Dylan again. For various seconds, maybe even a minute.

-Say it.

-What?

-You know what.

He kissed him again, for more time.

-Say it, Dylan. Give up. You’re gonna end saying it one way or another.

-I’m yours.- Dylan said out of breath, completely turned on by Tyler’s attitude.

-Exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. I know.


End file.
